Internet services in mobile devices are becoming very popular and there is a potential interest in new wireless peer-to-peer services between the mobile devices, e.g. presence and instant messaging, peer-to-peer file sharing, and multiplayer games. Peer-to-peer transmission can be power-consuming due to potentially large amount of transferred data and signaling traffic. High power consumption in battery-powered devices reduces the operational duration between battery recharges.
Current mobile devices often include several radio interfaces capable of establishing an Internet connection, such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and General Packet Radio Service (GPRS). Different radio technologies vary in the degree of radio coverage, supported data rates and delay of data transmission, and in the energy consumption during the data transfer. Typically a user prefers high-speed data transfer with minimal power consumption to maintain long battery lifetimes.